The Not-So-Little Things
by Soro-su
Summary: On a particular night, Hibari Kyoya finds himself seeking the comfort of his sky.


**Summary**: On a particular night, Hibari Kyoya finds himself seeking the comfort of his sky.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR.

**A/N**: I realize that I have many other stories to update and complete, and I'm really sorry for putting it off for so long. But do understand that I'm trying to write them as soon as I can, but it's harder then I expected so I do apologize. I will make no promises on that topic.

This is kinda OOC, ^^ but I adore this pairing.

HAPPY EASTERS EVERYONE~~ ^.^ hope you guys have a fantastic day.

Do please review~

**Warning**: Explicit language, (cussing)

It was on a particular cold winter's night that Tsuna found himself wandering the abandoned streets of Namimori—his shoes damp with snow and limbs trembling from the bitter bite of the icy air.

He shivered when a gust of wind tickled the exposed skin of his neck, and stopped to pull up the zipper of his coat.

"I-Isn't it almost supposed to be—" he sneezed. "Gah…s-spring?"

He wiped his nose, feet shuffling through the building snow before eventually coming to a stop under a flickering street lamp. Large, sienna eyes stared into the white expanse, taking in the way the pavement stretched into the distance and how small he felt under the quivering light.

He breathed a sigh, watching the smoke curl in the air. At some point, he had tilted his head back, eyes fluttering close and relishing in the serenity of a bitter winter's night.

Drowned within his own musings, Tsuna didn't notice an approaching figure until he made out a wisp of a low familiar murmur of his name.

"Tsunayoshi."

He jolted upright, stiff as blurred outlines shifted into the sharp, proud form of Namimori's prefect.

"H-Hibari-san…"

Tsuna felt panic titter from the bottom of his stomach; he had no excuses for being out this late—none at all. So when the boy—man, came to a stop in front of him, Tsuna had all, but surrendered to the fact that he was limping home tonight.

"What are you doing?

Hibari's voice was lower then usual and without it's usual near-homicidal edge. It unnerved Tsuna and dare he say, worried him. If Reborn had caught wind of that, he would have scoffed, listing reasons as to why Tsuna needn't worry about someone who would send him to his coffin in the bat of an eye.

But Reborn wasn't here and Tsuna didn't plan on ignoring that tug at his gut.

"I-I'm just—I had to pick up some s-snacks." He lifted the bag as evidence, wincing when he was met with a blank gaze. "I was just h-heading home s-so…"

He trailed off, biting his lip and bracing himself for three words that he spat out like fire. "…A-are you…alright?"

There was no reply for the longest while. Hibari stood there, motionless and silent. Tsuna was almost tempted to poke the other's cheek to see if he was still breathing, but of course that would have been a death wish, so he didn't.

Tsuna sniffled, quickly touching his nose with his glove. Had he known it'd been such a long walk, he would have brought along a scarf and a hat. The cold was finally getting to him, so when a loud sneeze sent tremors throughout his body, Tsuna should have expected it.

He sniffled, shaking slightly as he rubbed his nose, cheeks flushing red when the sound echoed throughout the empty streets. Tsuna ducked his head to stare at the snow flurries that swept the sidewalk until there was a rustle and black boots stepped into his line of vision.

He lifted his head; eyes wide as leather clad hands gently draped a thick black scarf around his neck. Nimble fingers fixed his hair back into place and handsome grey eyes kept trained on his every movement.

Tsuna found his cheeks flushing red for a whole other reason now.

"H-Hibari..s-san…" he stuttered, fiddling with the edges of his coat. "W-Won't you get cold?"

He blushed when a leather clad finger trailed down the curve of his cheek to play with the edge of the scarf, breath catching in his throat. "…I'm fine."

When Hibari dropped his hand, Tsuna was afraid they would lapse back into an awkward silence. He was shocked when the other started the conversation, but was stunned by what he said.

"Tsunayoshi…" the other paused, reconsidering for a brief moment before something akin to determination settled within those deep, gray eyes. "…Accompany me for the night."

Tsuna stilled, brows furrowed at the demand. There was something that was bothering the prefect; something that far exceeded anything Tsuna had ever experience. He could tell by the slight slump of the other's shoulders, the dejected gaze and the hopeless tone of his low baritone voice.

Hibari Kyoya was a man who would rather die then let anyone see him in such a state.

Tsuna replied with a soft nod and a whispered, "Hai." And allowed the prefect to lead him down the snowy white streets of Namimori, eyes trained on the broad back of his cloud.

When they arrived at the Hibari household, the series of events that took place there eventually played a huge role in transforming their relationship from barely acquaintances to something much more then friendship.

Hibari Kyoya—the all mighty prefect of Namimori—had pulled Tsuna into a harsh embrace, lean practiced arms trying in an unpracticed hold. It was awkward to say the least. Tsuna had stilled, half-afraid to breath and half too shocked to do so.

It has been three years since Reborn had invited himself into his life, and only two more until Tsuna would be shipped off to Vongola HQ in Italy to undergo training as the future Don. It wasn't as if he and Hibari hasn't gotten closer over the past few years, but their relationship hadn't strayed far from predator and prey.

Therefore this…hug was something unprecedented. And Tsuna was at a lost as to what to do.

What _could _he do?

He returned the embrace, hesitant, but then as the minutes ticked by it grew warm and comfortable. They had dropped to their knees and Tsuna found himself straddling the fearsome prefect. Strange as it may be, it calmed him.

They sat there for who knows how long, relishing in the silence of the trickling rain and their own beating hearts. So when Hibari suddenly spoke, it was as if through a bullhorn.

"…The convict is me," he began, his tone a rather somber affair. "For all the shit I've said about that damned pineapple, the one beside bars should be me."

Tsuna's brows drew together, as he nuzzled closer to the other's chest. "Mukuro's been released, Hibari-san. A while ago."

The prefect made a noise of acknowledgement, muttering something along the lines of "I know. I was there".

He continued—voice growing accusatory as if he stood in a courtroom, making an appeal to a stone faced judge.

"I…I know I'm not a saint. I'd be a fool to think so—anyone would be. But there is _no limit_ to the sins I've committed. Pathetic…a monster unsatisfied unless he's drowned in blood."

Tsuna pulled back, watching the other as Hibari spoke with eyes glinting of hidden rage and disgust. He gently placed a hand on the other's chest; a rampaging heart pulsed beneath his fingertips.

"Perhaps I've finally become the devil that old man always wished I would become. My grandfather, **_dead_**, raised me with the purpose to make me his own personal _tool_. I was raised a _killer_, by a **_fucking killer_**." Hibari's teeth bore as he spat venomous words—all in bitter hate.

"I grew up beyond what he had anticipated. I became stronger then him. Wiser. **Better**. And then the day came when the old man held a knife to my mother's neck—_his own daughter_…and killed her because she chose a good-for-nothing saint as a husband and bore Satan's son."

At this Hibari leaned his back against the wall, head lulled back in a lifeless manner and Tsuna felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest by the hopeless look of surrender in those listless—beautiful—gray eyes.

"Aren't you disgusted, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he asked, moonlight off ebony black hair and handsome pale skin. A pained smile strained at the other's lips as he spoke, defeated in the worst manner possible. "Aren't you disgusted being held in the arms of a murderer?"

An unknown feeling of pure helplessness washed over Tsuna in a torrent of emotions that wrecked his body in the forms of ugly sobs. He raised his fists to rub the tears away only for more to replace them. He sniffled and hiccupped and cried like he had been the one to confess of a well-hidden past.

Tsuna blinked away the tears to gaze blearily at a slightly amused prefect with a smirk tugging at the edge of the man's thin lips. He watched as Hibari rubbed away a stray tear that trickled down the curve of his cheek, flushing red at the intimate gesture. (Not that they were in such an innocent posture before.)

"What a herbivore," he muttered fondly, cupping the brunet's cheek with half a smile. "Now what did I say to make you cry?"

Tsuna sniffled, forcing his sobs into the back of this throat. "W-well, you w-won't cry right?" He coughed, lips trembling. "Y-your heart hurts and you feel l-like you're d-dying, b-but you won't cry!"

He took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes once again. " …You want to, but you can't!" Teary sienna eyes opened to meet steel gray. "So what c-choice do I have?"

"Tsunayoshi—"

"Y-you won't cry so I'll cry for you!"

There was silence after his words, and for a moment Tsuna was afraid he went too far. Until he was suddenly crushed against a hard chest, caged in by iron-like arms.

"…_Kamikorosu__._"

It was whispered against his neck, muffled and slightly broken, but Tsuna could feel its wisp against his neck.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night and woke up in the morning with numbing legs and leaden arms, but with no regrets. Hibari had offered him breakfast and a change of clothes in a soft, gentle inquiry, which Tsuna accepted with a red face. Any awkwardness between them had been replaced with a comforting sense of contentment. They became natural around each other, sharing meals and deep talks—almost like brothers, but that wasn't quite right.

Tsuna wasn't sure what he would call their relationship, but their bond was based upon pure trust and perhaps that was why it was so precious to him. The fact that Hibari—no, Kyoya-kun trusted him enough to seek him out on the same day every year after that brought a strange warmth into his heart.

They had many secrets, this unlikely pair. Tsuna was determined that no one would ever know of the hot tears the skylark had shed that night, silently content against the column of his neck. Nor of the way the man—boy had whispered mutterings of thanks and intimate words he wouldn't dare repeat. And definitely not the shy smiles they shared that first morning—the air was pleasantly cool, but both had claimed that their thin layers—coats long abandoned—were too thick for their own good. No. _No. __**No. **_

No one will ever know.

These were some of the many not-so-little things that would stay between the sky and his dear cloud.

_Tsunayoshi._

_[Till death do us part]_

_Yes Kyoya?_

_[I love you]_

_Remember when I told you "I love you" for the first time?_

_Hm? Yes._

_I lied._

_[I love you]_

**_{I have always been in love with you.}_**


End file.
